


Ready To Eat

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Cute, Erotica, Gay, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older man/young boy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Shota, Teenagers, Yaoi, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: Young Theo is hungry for his older boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you like it.  
> ~Kono

Theo was excited that his boyfriend was coming over. He hadn’t seen him since last week because of his boyfriend’s job as a locomotive engineer. It kept him gone for days sometimes, and Theo got lonely and missed him a lot. He had gotten a text from his boyfriend the other day saying that he would finally be back in town that Friday and told him that he would take him out to eat and maybe catch a late movie.

With him just exiting high school and starting to become more comfortable with his newly open sexuality, Theo had grown bored of all the immature boys of his own age range, so a couple months back Theo searched a local online chatroom and found Cyprus. They both connected instantly despite that he was more than a decade older than Theo. Cyprus was actually 15 years older than the 18-year-old Theo.

They had been dating for 5 months, and Theo had really enjoyed Cyprus’s companionship. He was smart and worldly. He had taught the young Theo so many things in the short months of their relationship. He helped Theo with his college applications, he taught him how to change the oil in his car, and Cyprus went to the gym whenever he could, and he taught Theo how to lift weights. Thanks to Cyprus introducing him to weight training, Theo gained 10lbs. This made Theo proud because he had always been picked on by other guys in high school because he was skinny, with long arms and legs, and a slight baby face. Now he had some lean muscle to show off, and that gave him a big, needed boost of confidence.

Not only was Cyprus smart, he was a stud. He wasn’t the most fit person in the world, but still sexy to Theo. He was 6’1, with a broad 210lb structure. Dark brown stubble covered his jawline and upper lip, and thick sideburns, that reminded Theo of Wolverine, framed his face.

Also thanks to Cyprus, Theo was learning a lot more about himself, sexually. Cyprus was his first sexual partner, and since was Theo still new to sex, he was still learning what he liked, and Cyprus was a great teacher. He was nice, patient, and gentle yet he knew when to be brutish. Showing him, by example, where it felt really good to be touched and kissed, or how many fingers it takes to make the young Theo beg for more, or cry out in pain, and lastly, showing him how to properly rim an asshole and suck a cock.

That’s when Theo learned that he loved oral sex.

Whether he was receiving it or giving it, he loved it. The first time Cyprus showed Theo by demonstration was about two weeks into their relationship. One night, behind a Waffle House, they were in the back of his truck. After some kissing and heavy petting, Cyprus stripped the boy of his pants and laid him out in the back seat. Theo’s 5inch cock was hard and ready to feel his new boyfriend’s mouth all over it, but he surprised him by lifting his legs, and spreading his ass cheeks apart then the man started licking the boy’s asshole with his large tongue. For what felt like hours, the man tongued his asshole and sucked his cock, and it drove the young virgin crazy with lust. He had never felt such indescribable sensations before. He groaned and panted wildly, fogging up the windows in the truck, and begged for more of the man’s amazing lingual technique until he eventually blew a geyser of cum everywhere.

After that Theo wanted to give Cyprus the same pleasure every time he saw him, and he was ready that night.  

Theo could hardly sit still as he got Cyprus’s “down the street” text. He had already taken a shower, dressed in nice khakis, and even prepared in other ways.

A knock on the front door came and Theo raced to open it. He flung it open and found his lover standing there, and his heart pounded.   
  
“Hey, Teddy Bear!” The man’s voice boomed.

“Hey, Cyprus.” The boy couldn’t help but to shrink back with coy and smile at the nickname the man had given him.  
  
“How’s my boy?” His wide smile gleamed.  
  
“He’s goo- I mean- I’m good,” His coy smile grew wider. Cyprus always knew how to make him smile. Even though he called Theo teddy bear, it was really Cyprus who acted like a big, goofy, huggable teddy bear. “You?”  
  
“I’m good! I’m ready to eat! You in the mood for a good steakhouse?”  
  
“Yeah that sounds good.” Teddy said, but he was ready to eat something else.  
  
“Alright, we can head out.” Cyprus stepped in the house. “First I gotta take a piss.”

Cyprus stepped past Theo, and he took a whiff of the man’s strong cologne and watched his ass go into the hallway bathroom and close the door. Theo didn’t want to wait to have fun after their date. He wanted to eat now. His cock hardened as he listened to his boyfriend groan with relief through the bathroom door and his strong piss stream splashed in the water. The horny Theo was craving the man so bad, he wanted to be that toilet bowl and take every drop of the man’s hot piss all over him. He heard the toilet flush, and he didn’t give the man time to fully step out the bathroom before he was all over him. He threw his arms around him and kissed him deeply.   


  
Cyprus was surprised by the boy’s sudden attack. “Did you miss me?” He joked, but Theo didn’t let up on his assault. Cyprus was ready to have fun with him too, but he was pretty hungry considering he hadn’t eaten since that morning, and it was 8pm. “C’mon Teddy, we’ll play around later. I gotta eat something.” His stomach growled loudly, but the horny boy ignored him and slid down to his knees and unbuckled Cyprus’s pants.  
  
“Well, I guess I could order us a pizza and we can stay here instead.” He laughed as he watched Theo take out his half erect cock and engulfed it between his plump lips.

Cyprus was always amused by his young lover’s new found eagerness to go down on him. When Cyprus first talked to Theo on the online chatroom, he was surprised to find an 18-year-old was actually interested in him, but he was attracted to him as well. The boy was tall and kinda lanky, but very cute. He had smooth light brown skin and curly hair, but the one feature that kept his attention was the boy’s lips. He had a small pretty mouth, and his lips were pursed and enticing. He could just feel his cock sliding between them, so that was enough for him to talk back.

When they started hanging out together, he learned that Theo was shy, so he tried to get him out of his shell, by inviting him to work out with him, he took him on a few dates, and showed him how to do a few things every boy his age should know how to do. The boy had an affinity for catching on to things quickly, and that impressed Cyprus. He was mature for a teenager, but just like every teenage boy, Cyprus could tell that he was like a horny puppy, and he learned that the youngin had a freaky side. Theo couldn’t keep his hands off him, and Cyprus returned his sentiment. It first started out as playful flirting and petting then two weeks into their relationship, the petting turned into hot sloppy blowjobs in the back of Cyprus’s truck.

That night in his truck, he ate the boy’s ass like a hungry wolf. He alternated from sucking his stiff boy cock to rimming his tight asshole all while probing him with one finger making him groan with pleasure then the sexy boy blew his load all over himself, and that put Cyprus in a dangerous mood. He wanted to turn his young lover over and fuck him like a dog, or he needed those pillow soft lips all around his cock, but he knew that his 7inch cock was gonna be a lot for his virgin boyhole to take, or in his mouth, so he had to be patient.

However, later that night Cyprus took Theo home, and Theo wanted to play for a while more. Apparently, Theo still hadn’t told his parents that he was dating an older man, so he had to sneak Cyprus in his room, and they had to be covert, but the insatiable Theo was making it harder for Cyprus to keep his cool. Theo’s relentless kissing and his eager hands all over the man’s body made his cock hard as steel. He straddled the big man on the bed, and roughly grinded his cock against his. Theo didn’t know how much danger he was in, it was like he was begging to be fucked, but to his surprise Theo climbed down between his legs, undid his pants and swallowed the man’s entire cock. Cyprus was blown away by the sudden hot wetness of the boy’s mouth. Although he sucked the man’s whole cock, he couldn’t keep it in without gagging, but Cyprus was proud of the boy’s initiative.

He instructed the boy through it, telling him to breathe through his nose, and suck only as much as he could take, while working the rest with his other hand. With the boy’s astute capacity for learning, he got the hang of taking more than half of the man’s thick cock. Then Theo was eager to try tasting Cyprus’s man ass, so he let him. He yanked down his pants, and let him dine on his ass. His tongue tickled Cyprus more than aroused him, and darted around awkwardly, trying to maneuver around all the hair he had. In the end, poor Theo couldn’t make Cyprus cum with his mouth, but with a few more hands-on lessons, Cyprus was sure that he was gonna turn his Teddy into an expert cocksucker and ass-eater, just for him.

Each session afterwards, Theo took more of his man’s cock easier and he even learned to control his gag reflex. With Cyprus’s thorough directive, eventually he could suck it like a champ. He even learned to eat through Cyprus’s hairy manhole like a good ass-eating slut. He wasn’t afraid to twist the big man around and drive his tongue in his asshole, just how Cyprus commanded. His tongue work became more natural and he learned to use his fingers. Cyprus could take three of Theo’s fingers easily in his ass, and he encouraged Theo to get rough. Theo would thrust his fingers in, pressing hard against the man’s G-spot, and feel Cyprus’s cock twitch and swell in his mouth while he sucked him off at the same time. Cyprus’s ass would push back against his fingers, sinking them in deeper, and Cyprus would let out manly sultry groans. Finally, after three long sessions, he successfully got Cyprus to shoot his cum, but Theo wasn’t ready for the excessive amount that the man had stored for him. Theo coughed it all up the first time, but Cyprus reassured him that he’ll have plenty more opportunities to drink it down.

After that, there was no turning back for the nasty boy. A few weeks later when they finally started having sex, Theo always wanted Cyprus to eat him out and vise versa. Before sex to loosen each other up, and after sex so they could clean each other’s assholes of their cum, and Theo loved the taste his own cum from Cyprus’s ass.

 

Theo stood up and pulled Cyprus over to the couch then got to his knees again and sucked his dick more. Cyprus’s cock tasted a bit like piss, but he could tell the man had taken a shower shortly before he arrived. He ran his pillowy lips down his thick shaft and wrapped them around his fat cock head, just like he knew Cyprus liked. Then Theo took off one of Cyprus’s shoes and pantleg and pushed his leg up on the couch. He liked being between the man’s strong thighs, so he kissed between them, his tongue finding its way down to his hairy balls. He dug his face underneath his balls to get a taste of Cyprus’s asshole, and the man moaned at the feeling of Theo’s tongue snaking past his balls, sliding slowly in and out his ass crack. Theo was becoming addicted to the taste of his manly asshole and the moans that Cyprus made. However, he was having a hard time reaching the heart of his jewel.

“Cyprus, turn around. I can’t do it right this way.” Theo pleaded.

Cyprus chortled at the boy’s impatience, but he complied and turned around. He put his hands on the back of the couch, offering his ass to Teddy. Teddy leaned over and inspected his man’s ass. Cyprus’s ass was round, tan, and a bit muscular from weekly weight training. He parted the man’s ass cheeks and admired the dark forest of hair and the sexy pink open hole that was hidden underneath. Cyprus was no virgin, and he told Theo that he wasn’t afraid to take a good pounding from a fat cock. He let Teddy have a go at his ass all the time, and Teddy loved the feeling of his man’s squishy silky asshole. Cyprus’s sexy bushy asshole turned him on because it was quite contractistic to his own. Theo didn’t have a lot of hair on his body, only faint chest hair and a wispy ring of dark curls around his butthole. Theo gripped Cyprus’s firm ass cheeks and inhaled his scent. His smell was strong and ripe like sweat from all his hair, but his musky taste was the best in the world for Theo. He dove his tongue in and lapped at his manly used asshole, using the tip of his tongue to burrow in deep.

“Oh fuck Teddy…” Cyprus groaned out his name, encouraging Theo to lick faster. “Yeah that’s it!” Cyprus reached around and smashed Theo’s face in his ass. Theo fucked his man’s ass deep with his tongue, and reached underneath and played with his heavy balls. “C’mon Teddy, use those fingers.” He commanded, so Theo wet his three fingers and one by one he stretched his boyfriend’s already gaping hole. “Urgh! Fuck! Yeah get in there!” Cyprus growled like an angry beast, and Theo thrusted all three fingers in and out of his ass, making his hole constrict around them.

Cyprus stopped Theo by leaning up and grabbing him by the arm, and pulled him on the couch. “It’s my turn now.” He threatened him. He tore off the boy’s pants and underwear and pushed him down on the couch, spreading him out on his stomach. It was Cyprus’s turn to admire his boy toy’s ass. His flawless brown bubble butt made him more hungry. To have such a sweet young thing to eat out whenever he wanted was a gift from God.

Cyprus liked to flip the skinny boy all kind of ways so he could get his tongue in deep as he could in his sweet tight hole. This time he lifted his hips high to his face, and the boy’s round balls hung tightly underneath. He massaged his boy goods in one hand and kissed the back of his thighs and ass, his sideburns tickling between Theo’s thighs. With the other hand, he parted his ass cheeks and used his wide tongue to paint his boy hole with saliva from the taint to the top. Theo sighed with pleasure as Cyprus did it again and again. His experienced tongue rimmed his tight asshole making it become loose, and his hot insides became more accessible, so his tongue slithered right in. Theo gripped the couch cushions, and his sighs got louder and turned into heavy moist pants, as Cyprus’s long tongue drove in and out of his softened asshole. Cyprus was thoroughly enjoying ravishing the boy, getting to taste all his sweetness.

“Oh Cyprus….Cyprus…” He kept calling out his man’s name.

Theo was ready to suck Cyprus’s cock again, but Cyprus still wanted to devour his Teddy more. So Cyprus dragged them both to the floor and they got into a 69 position. Theo was excited to do this position with his boyfriend. Every time they did it he thought it was so erotic and it made him feel nasty.

Cyprus sucked Theo’s cock and Theo followed his lead. He glided his tongue down the man’s fat shaft and Cyprus moaned appreciatively. He had taught his young lover very well exactly what he liked, and he executed the technique perfectly. Cyprus took Theo’s 5inch cock deep into his throat and the boy moaned longingly. After sucking it leisurely for a few moments, he reached around and pressed his index and middle finger into the entrance of his ass. Theo released his cock from his mouth and exhaled audibly.

Cyprus thrusted his fingers into the boy all the way to his last knuckle, and Theo gasped with each thrust, and Cyprus chuckled triumphantly. Theo was gonna show him. He put Cyprus’s cock back in his mouth and sucked furiously. His head went back and forth, never stopping to take a breath, and Cyprus responded positively by letting his fingering lessen and his hips moved in and out to meet Theo’s rhythm.   
  
“Oh fuck, Teddy. keep going baby..” Cyprus groaned.

That was the response Theo wanted to hear because that meant his man was close to erupting all his delicious cum into his mouth. He grabbed the man’s hips and didn’t stop his oral assault on his cock. Cyprus’s whole body rocked as the young boy’s wet mouth was giving him that indescribably pleasurable feeling that he hadn’t felt in almost a week. Theo sucked harder, letting Cyprus’s bulbous cockhead slide deep into his pharynx, and Cyprus couldn’t take it. He mounted Theo, with his hips over his face. He rested on his elbows and drove his own cock deeper into the boy’s gullet, and Theo wriggled underneath him at the unexcepted weight of 210lb man and the huge fill of thick cock in his mouth. Cyprus kept thrusting in his whole cock, and Theo could taste Cyprus’s distinct flavored precum that he produced when he was close to cumming. Cyprus pumped harder and more errantically and Theo tried to keep his jaw from going slack as he pumped harder.

 “Fuck- I’m cumming Teddy-” With a grizzly grunt, Cyprus let loose every ounce of sperm he had in his arsenal. Teddy felt Cyprus’s thick cock expand even more, then his throat was flooded with globs of man juice. He tried his best to drink down every drop, but the man always shot out so much that it spilled from the corners of his mouth.

After Cyprus was spent, he rolled off Teddy and made his way to his dripping cock. He splayed Theo’s legs out wide and sucked his plump cockhead. He reinserted his long fingers back into Theo and roughly fingered him, making sure he pinpointed the boy’s sweet spot, rubbing and pressing it firmly while feeding relentlessly on his cock. Theo writhed uncontrollably and his groans echoed throughout the spacious living room.

 “Cyprus, keep sucking daddy! I’m almost there!” Theo cried out.

The tingle in his balls rose quickly and he could feel his orgasm about to erupt with full force. His hips moved on their own, thrusting his cock farther into the man’s throat, never letting up on his quick thrusting.

  
“I’m cumming!” He squealed, and his cum shot out of him like a high-powered water gun. He grabbed the back of Cyprus’s head and continued to let out blasts of thick cum in his boyfriend’s mouth. Cyprus was no stranger to swallowing, and he loved having his young boy toy shoot off in his mouth and catch every bit of his 18-year-old spunk. After Theo’s orgasm induced shuttering ceased, he let go of Cyprus’s head, then Cyprus leaned up and kissed Theo, sharing with him the creamy layer of boy cum still fresh on his tongue.

“Feel better?” Cyprus asked while licking his teeth.  
  
Breathlessly, Theo nodded. “Yeah.”

“Ready for real food now?”

Theo laughed, “Yeah, if we can go to your place afterwards for dessert.”

“Where else would we go?” Cyprus smiled.

The satisfied boy and man got up and put their pants back on. They left to go eat at a steakhouse, and enjoyed each other for the rest of the night then they decided to skip the movie and go straight to Cyprus’s place for the third meal.

 

 

 


End file.
